The objectives and methods and significance of present and proposed studies of Cancer and Acute Leukemia Cooperative Group B were detailed in protocols submitted with the application that led to Public Health Service Grant CA 04646. This application represents a request for continued support of studies undertaken and projected in cooperation with Cancer and Acute Leukemia Group B. In addition, we are requesting funds for partial support of a radiotherapist and treatment planner so that we can participate more actively in the ongoing activities in Cancer and Acute Leukemia Group B. Clinical research in pediatric cancer demands a coordinated team effort involving surgeons, therapeutic radiologists and pediatric oncologists. Solid tumor treatment protocols are becoming increasingly more complex and accurate pretreatment staging and standardized operative procedures are essential. Pediatric surgeons, pediatric urologists and orthopedic oncologic surgeons play a major role in diagnosis, staging and surgical therapy of solid tumor patients and also participate actively in post-operative evaluation, reporting and data analysis. Formalizing their involvement in protocol studies will improve patient care, upgrade clinical and laboratory research within our own institution and also allow us to provide outlying physicians, surgeons and hospitals with more uniform standards of care and as a result, upgrade their practice and encourage their participation in protocol studies.